


Different pairings

by Lyanna_Snow



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyanna_Snow/pseuds/Lyanna_Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>diffrent pairings with the Stark children</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Robb/Myrcella

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys this are my favourite pairs from "game of thrones" and "a song of ice and fire" also i'm sorry for any mistakes english isn't my first language :) feel free to comment i would like to know what you think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myrcella and Robb are wed their children are: Eddard, Steffon, Lyanna and Brynden. Myrcella is a prisoner and Joffrey kills her when he realises that he will die.

He finds her in the throne room lying in a pool of her own blood, her beautiful gold hair red from it. “No…she was supposed to be safe” he thinks and grabs Joffrey. ”She was your sister you monster” he says and brakes his nose”. “She was the mother of my children” he says and breaks his teeth and thinks of their children safe in Greywater Watch, of Eddard and Steffon their twins, of Lyanna their perfect princess-wildling and of Brynden their baby. “She was my wife” he says and gets his sword out. “She was my soul mate” he says and cuts his throat.  



	2. Robb/Dany

When she first lands in Westeros she doesn’t really care about what happened during the War of Five Kings she just wants to make alliances. So she kills the Boltons to get Sansa Stark and the North in her side, but when Sansa asks her to help her do the same to the Freys in order to avenge her brother, mother and all the others that died in the Red Wedding, Dany hesitates. But then she hears tales of Robb Stark the Young Wolf who was supposed to be the bravest, the most hansom and honorable man the North has seen in years she thinks that if Rhaegar had survived the Trident and wanted to form an alliance with the Starks (because the North will follow the Starks and only the Starks) he would have probably married her to Robb Stark. And so she makes her choice and kills all the Freys, not because Sansa asked her again as a friend, but for the husband that might have been.


	3. Robb/Jeyne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was listening to "I knew you were trouble" by Taylor Swift and this happend

She knew the moment she saw him that he was trouble. She just didn’t know if that was good or bad, later she would find that he was both. He was good because he loved her and chose her honor over his, but he was bad because he was a king and was already promised to another. But he married her to save her honor and in the end he died for it. Turns out she was the trouble after all.


	4. Sansa/Sandor

They think her crazy for loving him, but she is the only one who sees the good side of him, and he needs her to show it to everyone. And when he does maybe they won’t think her crazy anymore.


	5. Sansa/Joffrey

She dies old and grey having lived her life the fullest, having seen her children and even grandchildren grow. But before she meets her family in the heavens she has to do one last thing, face one more person… Joffrey. He is brought before her in chains from the deepest of the seven hells. She stands there with eyes of ice and tells him “all I ever wanted was for you to love me, you never did, you never could. You had my father killed, you had me beaten me repeatedly for something that was out of my control and in the end mocked me for my family’s death. I didn’t kill you but I did wish sometimes that you were dead. I even felt sorry because I thought I actually killed you. I’m not sorry any more, I hope you continue to route in hell forever while I’m with my family again” she turns away from him then and goes to meet her family without looking back.


	6. Sansa/Willas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tyrell plan works and Sansa goes to Highgarden to marry Willas

The first thing she notices is his cane, the second is the redness in his cheeks when he looks at her. She continues to watch him as the days pass and sees other things, she sees how he will smile and his eyes would soften when someone mentioned Margaery or Loras, she sees how he tries to do his best to make her feel at home, to forget all about Kings Landing, she sees many things to the point where she doesn’t even notice the cane anymore. She starts getting to really know him when he joins her on her walks though the gardens, the talk and share stories and find that they both love reading books and end up spending time together in the library. She gets to know him for who he is and she realizes she likes him and that maybe she will even love him one day. And when the wedding day finally comes for the first time in a long time she is happy.


	7. Arya/Edric

People say they look like the 3 who started the rebellion, Arya of Lyanna, Gendry of Robert and Aegon of Rhaegar. The small folk jokes that at least this time they will know who she will choose for sure. She ends up choosing someone else, because although she loves them both there is something missing, and she finds that in Edric Dayne. So she choose him shocking everyone and on their wedding night, after they are done kissing every inch of each other, she wonders if maybe, just maybe, Arthur Dayne wasn’t just a protector for Lyanna.


	8. Arya/Gendry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya comes back and finds Gendry quite by accident

She recognizes him with one look, he sees her eyes and knows who she is. And just like that they are together again, not quite like before but they are together, and for now that’s the only thing that matters.


	9. Arya/Aegon

She never though she would be queen. That was for Sansa, she was the perfect lady who would make a perfect queen, but when she met Aegon everything changed. He wanted her for who she really was not for her manners or courtesies, he didn’t care if she preferred a sword to a needle, a day outside on a horse than inside with the other ladies, and he was the only man who agreed that she could beat him in a swordfight. All that drew her attention and when he asked her to marry him it helped her decide. She warned him she would never be a proper lady and queen and he told her he didn’t care about that. She is sure that that was the moment she fell in love with him.


	10. Bran/Meera

Nobody tells them but they know they make a weird couple. She is older than him and he is a cripple, but nobody knows what they have been through and those were the things that brought them together in the first place.


	11. Rickon/Shireen

Nobody understands why he chose her to be his wife. She is older than him and half of her face is ruined, but he loves her and even if nobody understands why he doesn’t really care as long as she loves him back. As long as she smiles at him the world can burn and he wouldn’t even notice.


	12. Robb/Margaery

It was an alliance that brought them together. An alliance between the North and the Reach so that Margaery could be queen even if it was in only one kingdom. It was her willingness to help him everyway she could that made him more and more interested in her, it was his willingness to please that attracted her. It took the end of the war, his sisters safe return and a daughter to make them realize they were in love with each other. It took them another war with the dragon queen to make them say it to each other. It took her another year, a dangerous pregnancy to make a male heir and the fear in his eyes when he thought he would lose her to make her truly believe him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really hadn't planed for this to happen i blame tumblr :P anyway so for their daughter i imagine her just like Sarah Bolger in OUAT and their son i imagine Ian Somerhalder like here http://cdn.buzznet.com/assets/users15/poisonana/default/msg-117518608731.jpg or maybe even Harry Styles.


End file.
